


besties!

by Amber12409



Series: next to the traffic lights [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 0'0 line best boys, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee, Crack, Cute, Field Trip, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Slice of Life, boys in crop tops, chanlix freedom, crackheads 0'0 line, in relationships, it got deleted and i had to retranslate it again, minsung freedom, seungjin freedom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber12409/pseuds/Amber12409
Summary: slice of life and how they met, being weird, lovely, and awkward.(or, 0'0 liners & jeongin)
Series: next to the traffic lights [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115888
Kudos: 3





	besties!

**Author's Note:**

> translated and weird!

it didn't take long for Seungmin to be settled at university and dormitories with new friends as roommates, and the winter vacation passes with his best friends since back in middle school.

Only the peace and quiet never left him quietly when he hung out with the birthday twins who never stopped teasing him about someone in particular who he had being seeing since the beginning of the winter break. And even after finding out who it was and how excited he is about it, the same boy who asked him for coffee, and even walked to him to remind him making the two boys go "wow", making him angry, he started chasing them at some point that day.

**

Changbin was on his way to class to meet Chan and Minho so they could go eat something before their afternoon classes when he saw three boys running, one chasing the two who were blond, the tallest of them a brunette with round glasses on his nose and a very thick book in his hand.

"Quick Lix, or he'll catch us," shouted the shortest.

"I'm trying," said the other with the deep voice.

"Come back here right now," the taller shouted.

Changbin recognized the chased boys raising his eyebrows before entering the classroom and walking towards his friends by the window talking with papers in their old hands and bags on one shoulder.

"Why did I just see your boyfriends being chased out by some dude?" Changbin told the two and raised his thumb to point in the direction of the exit. "sone dude?" Chan asked a moment before they heard Felix scream, causing the three to leave the classroom and look at the three.

"We said we're sorry," Jisung shouted before taking a turn toward the fourth-year auditorium. "Yeah, right," Seungmin exclaimed after them picking up the book trying to get as close to the two as possible and hit them with some logic.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," Felix kept running, "we won't tease you again, Minnie."

"Then stop."

"that's a bad idea," Jisung continued, protecting his head and looking to his sides before deciding where to continue running.

"Minmin," the boy shouted when he saw Minho standing with his friends beside him, he ran towards him and then hid behind his back holding his shoulders to watch over it looking if Seungmin's approaching

"Chani," Felix followed Jisung and hid behind Chan who didn't understand what was going on and was very confused.

"Yah," Seungmin exclaimed.

"Get yourself one and then talk to us," Jisung looked over Minho's side.

Seungmin's expression was boiling and he began to chase the two around their boyfriends.

So, unlike the first time, Minho met Seungmin he didn't think he was threatening. He was wrong. His gaze could kill anyone he targets.

"What's going on?" Hyunjin stood next to Changbin who was moving away from the battlefield.

"I'm pretty sure Minho's boyfriend Jisung and Chan's boyfriend Felix made Seungmin their friend snapped at them and now he's chasing them and wants to murder them," the short black-haired replied.

Hyunjin nodded and giggled at the sight of the trio. "I knew it would happen," came a voice beside them and the two jumped in panic.

Next to them stood a red-haired boy with folded hands.

"You still owe me," he shouted at the group and joined to catch them, he grabbed Felix by the waist and the two fell, Jisung bumped in them and also fell and Seungmin almost lost his balance until Hyunjin managed to grab his arm after he went after me The fox boy who joined the group.

Chan and Minho hurried to check if the three on the floor are okay when Seungmin stared at the tall boy who grabbed him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing," Seungmin said quickly and then looked at his friends with a glare so they won't tease him.

"Everything hurts," Felix complained, "and before anyone says anything, 'Tag Aini, you catch,' he started running in the opposite direction and Jeongin followed him, "Yah," he shouted, "it's not fair."

"Your problem," Jisung stuck out his tongue and ran.

"Wait a minute you're playing tag?" Hyunjin asked.

"No, it's just a way for getting out of embarrassing situations," Seungmin replied, "or rather, me of embarrassment."

"Why you?"

Seungmin then took a dangerous step, he kissed Hyunjin on the cheek before joining his friends who luckily didn't see what happened.

"I totally missed something," Changbin said. "you alive?"

"what?" Asked Hyunjin still shocked.

"nothing."

"Remind me not to babysit more than one person," Minho told Chan.

"I don't see it as a problem."

Minho rolled his eyes, it was about to be a long semester with this bunch of kids.

* * *

Getting used to the reason each one of them had boyfriends was not a difficult thing, as long as the dates didn't come out on their social gatherings. But it was clear.

Never cancel your monthly movie night.

Never say, 'I can't' when planning bowling.

There is no such thing as 'I'm bringing my boyfriend' for a pancake breakfast.

**

Hyunjin had just finished his studies when went to meet Seungmin and his friends, the three were sitting at a wooden table outside the campus hoping it won't rain.

They planned to present themselves properly in front of their best friend's new boyfriend so they decided that the best way to do so was to just share some high school stories and how they met as friends. Which caused them to spill some details about each other on the way and high up giggle at the embarrassment.

"But it's not the most uncomfortable thing that has happened to me," said Seungmin when they talked about Seungmin's first time being late to chemistry class.

"then, what?" Felix asked, "because your face was red the whole lesson until the teacher even asked if you were sick and it was only because you were never late."

"Believe me, the worst thing that happened was walking on you in Jisang's room making out on his bed the first time it happened," Seungmin said, shaking his head in disgust at the memory, "this picture will haunt me forever."

"Say thank you we've never done more than that," Felix exclaimed, folding his arms.

"Wait," the taller stopped them and looked at the blond boys in front of him, "are you two exes?"

Jisung nodded, "well, it's complicated. Because we both loved boys and said why not go out with each other even though we were good friends. and it led nowhere, there were no feelings in this relationship."

"And Seungmin?" Hyunjin asked

"I just sat in the corner and read. While every few seconds they would stop, saying that it feels weird and keep kissing."

"So, you were friends with Benefits?"

"No, we just made out, there were no emotions at all. We decided to stop with the kisses and that's it."

"But you didn't do more than that?"

"What do you mean more than ... ahhhhhh, not at all, we just talked about it but didn't dare to cross the line," Felix said.

"You were innocent and hopeless then," Seungmin shrugged.

"Who's talking," Jisung said.

Seungmin glared at him as Hyunjin kept asking questions.

"do Minho and Chan know?"

"Chan knows, I told him a moment before we started dating."

"We haven't reached high school yet, we're still in the 'embarrassing things I did in elementary school,'" Jisung said.

"So, Minho is very possessive so be careful when you tell him, you don’t want him to hate Felix," Hyunjin warned in advance.

"Okay," Jisung was a little stressed about it, but Minho knew they were good friends and this wouldn't interfere with their relationship, hopefully it won't.

**

"You have my approval," Felix said after walking back to the dorm.

"I don't think I asked you for approval," Seungmin said indifferently.

"But you have my approval anyway," the statement led to rolling his eyes from his friend and giggles.

They were just hopeless. But it wasn't a bad thing after all. And luckily Minho didn't take it to the heart or hard, he just nodded and told Jisung that everything is fine and as long as they are together now everything is okay.

He was happy to tell his friends that he had found someone who respects his past choices, and him as he is. They had hoped for such a relationship too, and they were on the right track.

* * *

Each group of friends has their own weird stuff and weird situations, since middle school where they met, when the boys were boring, they would just find themselves on the floor in someone's room, lying on their backs with their head in the middle and their legs to the sides in a circle, staring at the ceiling. Either talk, or tell weird things or ask questions.

This time they asked questions. And then giggled in the most indifferent giggle anyone would ever hear.

With their hands to the sides almost touching each other the four stared at the ceiling lamp in Felix's dorm room that was big enough. His phone passed between each of them reading a different question from the long list of seventy questions.

**

(And here it's your turn to imagine about who says what!)

"Is cereal a soup?"

"No."

"Yes."

"Nada."

"That's not an answer Innie."

"I just completed the sentence."

"What's the sexiest and least sexy name?"

"Brian."

"What th-"

"What invisible would you like people to see?"

"stupidity."

"Cruel."

"What is the weirdest smell you've ever smelled?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Why?"

"My brother's socks after a run."

"really?"

"They smell like fabric softener and grass, seriously."

"What's the best Wi-Fi password you've ever heard?"

"Three cats and a squirrel."

"that's just Minho."

"But it's really cute."

"whipped."

"Shut up."

What's the most ridiculous fact you know? "

"The first item sold at McDonald's was not a hamburger at all, but a hot dog."

"I've lived in a lie my whole life!"

"What seems to be the dumbest thing any human being does?"

"Sneezing!"

"come to think of it..."

"In forty years, what will people think as nostalgia?"

"The year two thousand and twenty."

"Fourth Wall."

"But it's true."

"It's cruel to say that."

"Wouldn't that count as history?"

"History is only after fifty years."

"So, the Spinner."

"Among us."

"The song 'hellevator'."

"Fourth wall again."

"But true."

"I'm not arguing with that."

"What part of a kid's movie scared you?"

"Bambi."

"Shrek"

"Mary Poppins."

"Up"

"Cars."

"SpongeBob."

"This is not a movie."

"There's a movie, too."

"Whatever you say."

"If animals could talk, who would be the rudest?"

"cats."

"Fish."

"Ants, the amount of curses."

"How many chickens will it take to kill an elephant."

"Just make him sit down and you're set."

"what?"

"Elephants can't sit."

"I would say two. One for giving momentum and the other for the sensitive place."

"disgusting."

"What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever worn?"

"really?"

"What? It's written here!"

"A skirt."

"Definitely."

"But comfortable. What?"

"On what part of the body would you give up and or throw away?"

"Remove the pinky of the feet."

"And here goes your balance."

"Appendicitis."

"Wise man.

"What's the most horrible name you can give to your child?"

"Shlomo."

"How do you even pronounce that?"

"Don't know."

"If it wasn't called peanut butter, what would it be called?"

"Peanuts in water."

"Peanuts for bread."

"What is a peanut?"

What's the weirdest thing to say to someone you don't know on the street? "

"Would you like to donate an organ?"

"My chocolate milk tastes like blood."

"I'm pregnant."

"in your case, maybe."

"Yah!"

"Something you recently understood and you feel embarrassed about it?"

"Jisung's hickey from last week. I thought he was stung but there are no mosquitoes this season."

"Can I quit?"

"Sit down and read the next question."

"What would the world look like if it was built of boys and girls in your image?"

Everyone shivered.

"A funny way to answer something when asked 'what's going on' or 'how are you'?"

"pregnant."

"Dead inside but okay."

"I am you and you are you."

"the world."

"time."

"Okay, next."

**

After some time, Felix's roommate came in the door with his friend, they stood at the entrance looking at the boys on the floor, at that moment a question came up and Eric's friend Kevin caught himself asking "Wait a minute is hamburger a sandwich?"

"That's it we're leaving," Eric pulled him out of the room knowing they had completely destroyed him, while the group continued to talk to themselves.

It was definitely a weird day for everyone.

* * *

Jisung Felix and Seungmin stood in front of the body mirror in Jisung's apartment staring at their own reflection, their hands hiding their stomachs.

"Why are we doing this again?" Jisung asked.

"Because you lost the bet," Jeongin sat on his bed and giggled at the sight of his friends.

"Deja Vu," Felix whispered to Seungmin, who said, "Obviously."

"I'm cold now," the squirrel boy complained, his shirt was short compared to the other years.

"Jisung, you are the one who decided to put us in it."

"What? Wrong. You are the ones who decided to follow."

"if not for you Jeongin would have paid for a meal once in our lives, now it in never happen." Seungmin kept complaining trying as much as possible not to raise his hands.

"Say thank you I didn't make you wear skirts," Jeongin couldn’t stop laughing.

"Really, thank you, Innie," Felix revealed his stomach, he had abs because he danced compared to the other two whose stomachs were flatter.

So yes, they lost to Jeongin, and now that the three were wearing crop tops for their longest day at university, they couldn't ignore the fact that they would have to survive the entire day with these shirts, with bare waists and the staring.

"The funny part is that we'll never stop doing these bets," Jisung grinned, starting getting butterflies in his stomach remembering that they were supposed to meet some people who wouldn't help at the situation later that day.

"Also, true."

"what do you think people will think of us?" Seungmin asked rhetorically, and he wasn't wrong. Because it would seem like they were asking for it.

"But you must survive the day," Jeongin shrugged and got up to take his school bag and put it on his back while from the side he heard the sighs of his embarrassed friends.

"Agh."

**

After they left the apartment and went down to the crosswalk it was relatively empty, although they could feel the drivers' judgmental looks.

Seungmin took a deep breath and felt his heart and stomach, not only because he felt the cold air but because he was a little stressed, he didn't know how people would really react to it.

"I've never felt so uncomfortable in my life," Felix said, "and I have the highest self-confidence out of us."

"Yes, I want this day to pass as quickly as possible," Seungmin agreed.

"In high school it was okay but the university is different," Jisung said.

"Maybe we'll buy wigs and then I will be more comfortable?"

"that’s a no."

Jisung who was with a short shirt than the others wore wider jeans and could see the belt he chose for it, compared to Felix who was with skinny jeans and a long-striped shirt, Seungmin with tailored pants and a black sweatshirt. Jeongin had to point out that they looked pretty well with their body shape.

He giggled to himself as they crossed the road, the boys were still hiding their bellies and from passers-by on the other side of the road.

"At least it's not a skirt," Jisung murmured to himself, trying to calm himself down.

They were standing at the bus stop on the other side of the road as they saw two familiar boys walking on the other side now causing the boy to freeze in place, he couldn't wave and didn't want to get the attention of the two, Jisung held Felix's arm making him look as well and the two turned to hide Their faces, hopefully, they wouldn't be recognized from behind.

Seungmin who saw them immediately turned his head, "What happened?" He asked.

"Minho and Chan, another side of the road," Jisung said with a worried look.

"Operation ignoring boyfriends begins now," Felix put his hand forward and Jisung over him, they lowered their hands at three.

"Good luck with that," Seungmin said in an indifferent voice trying as much as possible not to look at the two standing near the crosswalk from the other side of the road to get to the station. They didn’t seem to notice the younger.

Hoping the bus would arrive sooner Jeongin took out his phone to take pictures of his friends standing and imitating with flushed faces and stress. They would look like models in their clothes, in clothes that Felix helped him choose for them.

And with that, that Felix had self-confidence when it came to what he was wearing, he just felt uncomfortable, Jisung could recognize it, he thought of the only good reason, Felix had a partner at this point, and unlike in high school, it affected him more.

"Look here," the youngest called to the three, they turned to him trying as much as possible to make him lower his voice as he took their pictures, "you look great."

They looked at him threateningly.

"Maybe next time I will ask you to put on make-up and all."

"It's not Halloween Innie, and it's already embarrassing enough like that," Jisung said as the bus began to approach the station and the elders began to cross the road.

**

Minho and Chan arrived at the bus stop after the youngsters' bus started to drive away, Minho could see them there through the window but something was a little different in their behaviors when the bus started moving and they lost their balance he saw Jisung quickly raise his hand to grab the pillar above him, and what was even more marketable for him was the shirt he wore that exposed his waist. He opened his mouth when the younger didn't notice him and hid it with his hand talking to his friends what Minho didn’t hear.

"did you see that?" He turned to Chris.

"what?"

Minho raised his eyebrows and sighed, "never mind, I must be hallucinating," he followed the bus with his eyes.

"is Hyung all right?" Hyunjin asked as they reached the campus.

"I think he's hallucinating," Chris replied instead.

"What does that mean?"

Chris shrugged.

You could say that Minho was in shock the entire morning, not understanding if he saw right or not.

Hyunjin looked at him worriedly, he looked like a zombie with a confused expression, he shook his head and then looked back at the way he picked up his water bottle to drink, he lowered his head before swallowing, but then saw the three with hands Hiding their faces from the youngest with the raised phone.

He opened his mouth in astonishment causing the water to spill all over his shirt, he saw right? He was not used to Seungmin wearing such a thing to university, he usually wore a big hoodie and jeans, but the boy wore tailored trousers and his waist with one hand while the one closer to the Hyunjin tried to hide his face from the little fox's camera.

Hyunjin was startled for a moment as he looked at him, 'Oh my' he thought and holing his wet shirt. Then he looked ahead, "Innie, stop it's embarrassing enough!" Seungmin said trying to push Jisung forward to hide behind him, "What are you pushing for?" The squirrel boy complained, also dressed in a similar style.

Hyunjin turned to Chan and Minho asking his elders, "Am I dead?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Minho who had regained consciousness.

"I'm dead. I have reached heaven."

"You're so dramatic, what do you want?"

"That you pinch me and tell me it's not a dream."

**

Since they spent most of their time chasing Jeongin, Seungmin had already sent a murderous glare at everyone who looked at him and ran away because the boy was too threatening.

Felix didn't care at this point, he didn't understand why he was taking it to heart, people are kind of used to him wearing different types of clothes, it isn't different. Again, it isn't like they were wearing skirts. Well, he also forgot about his boyfriend studying at the same university.

Walking behind Jisung and Seungmin who were trying to push each other forward on Jeongin taking pictures, and giggling to himself. "Get ready for next Halloween, I already have ideas."

"All I want to do right now is to sue Innie," Seungmin said looking at the youngest upfront.

"Just a few more hours."

"I don't believe you chose this day; I don't leave until five in the evening," Jisung pouted, they began to approach the nearest restaurant to eat.

Seungmin stopped causing Felix to bump him, "Hyunjinnie?" He looked at the taller, gray-haired boy who looked at him with his mouth open, Seungmin blushing the moment he saw his boyfriend on the path leading to them.

Behind him, he could see Minho and Chan exchanging glances as they tried to see through the boy's shoulder. Which made Felix and Jisung panic and run to hide behind Jeongin, which didn't help much because the boy managed to dodge them and they found themselves on both sides of Seungmin in front of their own boyfriends as well.

"So, I didn't hallucinate," Minho said turning to Chan and then his eyes fell on Jisung who tried as hard as he could not look into his eyes and bit his lower lip in embarrassment, he hugged himself. Minho giggles making Hyunjin and Chan look at him.

"I would love to hear the reason behind this amazing decision."

"Yah!" Jisung shouted at him.

**

"So, you lost the bet," Chan said.

"Yeah, and that's what happens when you let Innie choose the punishment," Felix sighed.

Hyunjin sat in shock every few minutes and Seungmin had to raise his hand to shut his mouth, while Jisung kept his chair far from Minho knowing that the older just loves to touch his waist which tickled.

"Wait what would have happened if you won the bet?" Minho asked.

"Innie would have paid for our lunch," Seungmin replied.

"He's welcome to pay now," Minho looked at the youngest sitting at the head of the table.

"Good joke Hyung," he said and then went back to his phone going through the pictures he took.

Yes, there was a time where they were completely alone outside and had no problem taking pictures but other than that, Jeongin could use them for Blackmail!

**

"Are you cold?" Minho and Jisung went together after the school day was over.

"Not that much, why do you ask?"

And with how much his boyfriend's appearance attracted attention it made black-haired feel more protective over him. "Just asking," he replied. Jisung understood.

"Do you mind that people are looking at me?" Jisung started to walk faster and raised his hands up to place them behind his head, Minho hurried and grabbed him by the waist for a back hug making him giggle at the cold touch of his hands.

"Stop," Minho said, Jisung turned to him and kissed him lightly.

"Okay, then give me your sweatshirt, I'm embarrassed."

* * *

They didn't fight as much or at all, usually, it was just a slight argument or saying something serious to each other with a little taking to heart but immediately realizing it was for the benefit of the other person. And it didn't happen as much either.

But this time Seungmin crossed the line.

Jisung was more sensitive in that sense, and with how much he wanted to understand the taller he just couldn't, and he snapped, shouting back, angry. The two splits into separate ways after that.

Felix wasn't there when it happened, he was usually helping them, but because he was out of town this week to visit his grandparents the two were the ones who stayed.

Jisung arrived at his apartment and slammed the door behind him angrily, he threw the bag on the floor and took off his shoes, only after standing in the middle of his apartment realizing what exactly happened, he tore apart, tears began to fall on his cheeks and he fell to the floor hugging his knees crying.

He didn't like to fight with anyone, he didn't like having anyone to talk to, and especially that it was with one of his closest friends.

His phone started ringing, and when he picked it up, he saw that Minho was calling, he had no strength to answer, he didn't want to talk to anyone so he threw it on the bed and hugged himself again, he stopped crying but his eyes burned with tears and they looked awful, red and swollen.

He just stared into the air at this point with thoughts running through his head, what was he doing wrong? Is he right at all? Why? how? Did their friendship fall apart? Is it the end?

**

Dry tears welled up in the eyes of Seungmin who was sitting on his bed in the dorm, even in his head filled thoughts of, should have he said what he said? What made him do that? Why was he so angry at that moment? How did they even get there?

He wanted to apologize but knew that Jisung would push him away, that he wouldn't agree to talk to him, that he would ignore him. Seungmin also knew that the boy needed some time and space for himself, but with how much he didn't want to give it to him and with how much he wanted to go, he couldn't. but also, didn't want the fight to get worse, because that is what would happen, it was too early yet.

But is he really doing the right thing? He wasn't sure.

"Hey Seungmin-ah," Yangyang entered the room with a smile on his lips, when he saw the boy sitting indifferently on his bed and staring, he saw a small tear coming down his cheek, Seungmin with it hid his face with his hands trying not to break.

"What happened?" The boy approached him and sat on the other's bed after dropping the bag at the entrance.

"I fought with my best friend, and I don't know if I'm doing the right thing by staying away," Seungmin didn't lookup.

"Give him some time, I think it's the right thing to do right now," his roommate taped on his shoulder and then left the room.

'Hopefully, it will pass.'

**

The weekend has passed and they hadn't talked to each other yet, Seungmin tried not to think about it too much and talked his mind out of it but Jisung had blocked himself from people. Each of them took it in a completely different way.

Monday morning when he finished his morning workout, Minho decided to try to call Jisung to see how he was doing and how he was feeling since all he had written him was 'sorry I'm not feeling so well'. Throughout the weekend he was worried.

And because he had classes, he sent Chan to check on his boyfriend's well-being by going to his apartment after finishing his day-long duties, something inside him telling himself that if Jisung will see him it will get worse somehow.

Walking to the campus was weirdly quiet and strange, and when he saw Seungmin walking with his head lowered looking at his shoes, he decided to check with him if he knows what was going on. "Seungmin-ah," he exclaimed and then hurried to the taller, the boy looked up at him, he had a sad look on and slightly swollen eyes, 'did he cry? What's going on?' Asked the black-haired when he decided to try to talk to the younger.

"Do you know what Jisung is going through?" He asked gently so that it didn't come out threatening at all.

Seungmin felt the tears return to his eyes but didn't agree to come down, he said in a weak voice, "I screwed up, I snapped at him for no reason, I was too hard on him. I ruined everything."

Minho took a deep breath and nodded, they got into a fight. "How about I'll buy you something hot to drink and we'll talk about it?" He decided to ask.

"I didn't think you were such a person," Seungmin looked up.

"There are things you don't know about me. And one of them is that I care, even if I don't usually show it."

Seungmin nodded and let Minho lead him to the nearest cafe, Minho gave up the lesson just in case and the conversation would belong. He set the younger down and ordered him a cup of tea and himself ice coffee, it wouldn't hurt to have one more coffee on a morning like this.

"Now explain to me what happened," he said after sitting down and placing the drinks in front of them, "because you look awful."

"Always so honest," Seungmin complained and sipped his tea before starting to tell what happened.

"You know it's not your fault, right? It's a time of stress, and Jisung is a little more sensitive than you, okay much more sensitive. But you have to understand that many friends and even couples fight, it's completely normal, even healthy," Minho explained. "You gave him his space and I think it's a good time to talk now. If you put the issue aside and ignore it your friendships will not be as it was, you have to be honest with each other before it will destroy it. And do not ignore him. Being Friends is a fragile thing, it can be broken."

"how do you know?"

"From experience, I lost some friends I had because of such fights, maybe they weren't close friends of mine but they were people who were there for me at the time. Hold that friendship with both hands and don't leave it. Apologize and explain yourself mostly if it was a mistake. "

Seungmin nodded, he smiled a small smile of 'thank you' to the older.

"And I say that mainly because it's hard for me to hear that Jisung is in a bad place, and as his boyfriend, it's important for me to learn about it too, so do you understand my interest in helping you?"

"Yes, Hyung. Thank you."

"Do not forget that it is not your fault," Minho nodded to him. He felt good that he had managed to convey such a deep message and wondered how Chris was doing his job as well with Jisung.

**

Jisung didn't leave the house all weekend when thoughts raced through his head, he got to the point where from the thought of the fight he moved on to thoughts of how bad of a friend he is of Seungmin, how bad of a boyfriend he is to Minho. He blocked all-access, wrote excused. His emotional state was bad which caused his mental state to deteriorate as well. Until he didn't even go out on Monday for his morning classes.

There was a knock on the door making the boy raising his head, his hair was messy, his eyes were swollen from crying and his expression was frightened. He managed to get up and check who came, maybe it was Seungmin who came to apologize? Maybe it's Minho who came to check if he's sick or not.

but no. It was Bang Chan and on his face an expression of concern, especially after seeing the younger boy.

"Good to see you're alive," he said and then smiled at the boy.

"what are you doing here?" Jisung asked in his voice indifferently, he was angry at himself for that.

But Chan kept smiling, "Can I come in?" He asked. Jisung realized he had come to talk to him, so he opened the door wondering what news he had brought with him.

"It seems that I'll need to prepare something for you to eat first," he said looking at the half-empty refrigerator, the boy didn't seem to move at all these past three days, not even to eat, it worried him much more now and he didn't want Minho to be angry at him for that.

After sitting the boy back on his bed, he went to the kitchen without asking to even make him soup and noodles, he served him the bowl and the boy ate slowly waiting for him to speak.

"You make a lot worried Han Jisung, especially your boyfriend," he began to speak.

"So why didn't he come here to tell me that himself?"

"He's talking to Seungmin about what happened so he sent me to check on you. He cares about you, but he also doesn't want to burden you, especially on that state. Not wanting you to push him away."

Jisung nodded and put the spoon in his mouth, he swallowed the soup that warmed him, making him feel better and realize how hungry he was. He lost some fluids from all the crying and was completely ill at this point.

"Now tell me what happened."

Jisung told him, and then he began to feel guilty about it as it was completely idiotic.

"Sounds like you're both stressed. When I was a freshman I had so much pressure that I started working harder and too much. And yes, there's such a thing as too much, I understand. And it makes you lose yourself sometimes, say things you do not mean. Get angry, close yourself. But it also teaches you to trust the people around you who are trying to help you, even though they've been hard with you and sometimes cross the line."

"I took it to the heart and It was completely dumb."

"But at that moment you didn't understand it and it's okay."

"He hates me," Jisung began to cry again, "he must feel like I'm just a kid who can't control himself and cry over every little issue, he probably doesn't want to be my friend anymore."

"Jisung-ah, he doesn't hate you. He's your best friend, he understands you and you see he even decided to give you some space and time, he wants to help you but doesn't know how."

The tears stopped as the boy stared at the psychologist in front of him, "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah, because a lot of friends fight, that's totally normal."

"And Minho? He doesn't hate me, right?"

"of course not, he's just worried."

"Thank you Hyung," he said and then placed the plate on his nightstand and got up quickly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Said Chan grabbing his wrist.

"Going to Minnie to say I'm sorry," Jisung's voice was of a five-year-old boy, Chan rolling his eyes.

"So at least go take a shower and then go back to bed. You're not leaving when you're sick."

"Why?"

"Because you need to complete some hours of sleep and eat well, it's supposed to rain and Minho will kill me if you'll get sicker."

"Okay," Jisung pouted and went to the bathroom.

With how much he loved children, caring for them on such a level was a fascinating thing for him but also not easy in any way, Chan called Minho to tell him that everything was fine and happy to hear that Seungmin is too.

Minho arrived that evening with a hot meal for the three of them while Seungmin was with the Hyunjin.

Only in the morning, they met to apologize, after Jisung got better and cried on Seungmin's shoulder while Seungmin hugs him saying he's sorry too. They talked about it then came to an agreement that in such stress they would speak properly and explain to each other properly. After all, they were best friends - along with Felix of course.

Felix returned to university after everything had returned back to normal, although he felt a little strange from the act of his good friends. What really happened while he wasn't there? He will ask them later. 

* * *

One of the things the group will never do again is go camping without a responsible adult.

And that's why ...

**

they studied together in the same middle school but our trio didn't know each other from the first day or rather didn't know about their existence until the annual trip of the seventh year. Felix who barely spoke the language didn't talk with people at all and in classes, he just tried to survive and understand what was wanted of him, while Jisung did know the language but didn't manage to talk with his classmates. And Seungmin had one friend and they were not the closest either, he wasn't interested in making friends due to his studies.

On the day of the annual outing Jisung sat by the window on the bus as he was ordered to sit with someone for the ride time, only that same person walked to his friends in the back seats leaving the boy alone with his headphones listening to Zico on high volume to silence the whole world around him. His head rests on the window but so that his glasses won't fall off his nose, he sighs every so often looking at the green view through the window.

The ride was too long for his liking.

Seungmin was sitting next to one of the teachers since there were no free spaces between the students in the back chairs and he also didn't want to talk to anyone anyway so they won't disturb him reading, he pushed his glasses to the top of his nose bridge before turning the page.

The teacher by his side didn't like the fact that the boy was not sociable and didn't even try to communicate with anyone, but there was nothing to do with it, he was himself after all. And how much she tried to get him to close the book. She gave up and hoped that at least on the trip he would start to open up a bit to his classmates or others.

He wanted to go home already.

Felix didn't understand what was wanted of him so he just sat alone, by the window, staring at the view, ignoring the shouts behind him or people teasing his freckles, only he didn't understand that, he just smiled at them and they left him quietly mumbling something about him being weird.

The boy decided to take out his phone as he plugged in his headphones as well and decided to see which series to watch, Kdrama was the most helpful thing since coming to Korea, so at least he hears the language even though he needed English subtitles.

He just hoped he'll find someone who understands him.

**

The first day each class spent separately, and with some being in separate classes the three didn't even see each other, each class had its own bubble and only when you were sociable and open enough with connections you also had friends from the other classes. But being a new student in this country was the hardest thing, especially socially.

But let's start with Seungmin.

Seungmin sat on his bed in the big tent where all the boys were supposed to stay the night, there were ten to fifteen beds, next to each bed a kind of dresser on which most of them just put the bags, the boy chose the bed next to a door so as not to disturb anyone, He made his bed after they were given bedding that they had to arrange on their own and put the book with his big black flashlight on the dresser while he pushed the bag under the bed itself.

The activities started where he ignored cooperation even though he was very competitive, then why would he care if he doesn't even have any interest, it wasn't fun for him, he just threw occasional comments at the students and what they're not doing right, but ignored him, rolling his eyes he put his hands in the pockets of his large hoodie.

'Why did I agree to come at all?' He asked himself kicking a stone, as he raised his head to the class next to them, he saw a confused boy looking around. He didn't dare to approach him but didn't leave the area in case he gets into trouble.

Not until after dinner where they sent everyone to the tent and with all the noise the boy decided to go out with his big flashlight and sit by a distant tree in a quiet place to read, which disturbed his peace of mind were two idiots who lost their way in the dark.

**

Jisung was depressed from the moment they arrived, he shared the tent with all the people he learned to hate, he didn't dare eat next to everyone because of his - very cute - eating habits and the part where he's not only forgotten his eye contacts at home, he didn't want to speak because of his accent that was not yet Korean enough. He could count with one hand the number of times their instructors asked him if he was mute.

He didn’t even have self-confidence in general?

He managed to dodge the games and just sit in the big tent to keep listening to music, he didn't know if cry or not, he missed home.

At dinner, he sat with his classmates and tried to show that he was interested in what people were saying so that the teachers wouldn't look at him strangely and get over the fact that he wasn’t at the activities. He drank most of the time ignoring the fact that there's such a thing as food just because of his cheeks.

Only after everyone had returned to the tents, the boy felt the serious urge to go to the bathroom and got angry at himself for it. He slept at the end of the tent at the entrance, picked up the thick, heavy cloth, and went outside looking back so they wouldn't see him or catch him leave, but found himself on the floor after hitting the UAV at the exit.

The boy let out a panic shout as the boy in front of him raised his hands to his body as if caught on the action, on something, whatever it was.

That's how you move on to Felix's story.

Felix sat on his bed at the entrance trying not to look too suspicious of all the talk around him, he only understood a word here and there and was completely confused even in the activities where they tried to explain things to him and he tried to look around just to try to find something to help him.

And he too could count the number of times he was asked if he was deaf, only that - what is deaf in Korean?

Let's say it like this, he gave up in advance, don't lie, Class activities are that the only popular group in the class does all the tasks while everyone else without the friends on the side is watching. Or one makes everyone look. That's works too, but it will be the person with the courage and the endless amount of ignoring the embarrassment. (As long as he knows Korean and knows how to shout at the people around him to do something besides him, alone!) In two words - not Felix!

At dinner he didn't know how to ask for water and food just loaded him so he was thirsty for the whole meal, only after returning to the tents he decided it was better for him to go to one of the teachers to ask where there's water or something else to drink so he can sleep without a dry throat.

He managed to move a few meters until he saw a shadow walking towards him not even looking at him and bumped into it, he raised his hands in self-defense while the figure fell into an inability to maintain balance and fell.

"Mother of God, toy startled me," is the only thing the Australian boy was able to understand since he was in every possible drama he saw.

"I'm sorry," he managed to say and helped the boy on the ground to get up.

"you don't have to be that formal," the other boy said after standing up, but Felix who barely understood what he was saying look at him confused, to his surprise the boy switched to English.

"I said you shouldn't be so formal, as long as you understand me now," he said with a serious expression on his face, Felix smiled awkwardly and apologetically.

"Sorry, my Korean is terrible," he replied in English with a heavy accent.

"It must be hard for you then," Jisung completely forgot about his bathroom need and continued talking to the boy in front of him.

"You don't understand how much," said the Australian suddenly manages to open up to someone who he has just met.

"Now I really need to go to the bathroom," the boy said and began to hurry, "I'm Jisung," he started walking when Felix decided to go after him.

"Wait a minute I'll come with you," he said and the two went to the bathroom. they didn't know the way back though ... Oops.

**

"With how feeling much lighter now, I can introduce myself better. I'm Han Jisung from the third class."

"Felix, Lee Felix, first-class, and I'm glad I can understand someone at last."

"Where are you from?"

"Australia. You?"

"I grew up in Malaysia but studied in an American school until this year, that's why my Korean accent is terrible."

"Say thank you, you can speak Korean. People think I'm deaf or mute."

"well, I didn't really say a single word till now."

Felix nodded, the two kept walking not noticing they were going in the wrong direction. Jisung's stomach began to growl on the way, "and I didn’t eat."

"Why? I can't even go half an hour without eating."

"I don't like the way people look at me when I eat."

"Oh, it's okay. Everyone eats the way they eat."

"Not when you look like a squirrel because you stuff food in your cheeks," Jisung explained, skipping over a branch that he almost tripped over.

"Isn't it healthier like that?"

Jisung shrugged, "It just seems weird to people."

Felix giggled and rolled his eyes. Only then the two realized they were not in the right place and everything was dark around them.

"Hey, Lix?"

"Umm."

"where are we?"

"I thought you knew the way back."

"I have no sense of direction, I thought you knew."

"I got lost at school with a map, you ask me?"

They looked around and Jisung took Felix's arm and murmured to himself, 'don’t panic, don’t panic.'

By the time they saw a spotlight of light in their direction, they both shouted, Jisung almost tripped back on a branch and pulled Felix with him, Felix managed to stabilize him when they saw the headlight holder's face.

His face resembling a puppy with big round glasses, he sat next to a large tree root with his legs to his chest and a thick book sitting on it, he looked at them with big eyes, the boys stared at each other, or rather Seungmin on the two in fright.

What broke the silence was Jisung's stomach growling, he put his hands on it mumbling sorry in English and smiling awkwardly.

"DuguSayeo?" Asked the boy.

Felix exchanged glances with Jisung, "Oh, Felix and Jisung," said Felix pointing to each of them.

"I mean, I'm Felix, that's Jisung," he said again.

"Hey," Jisung raised his hand and waved at him, "We just passed by," he ran his hand to the back of his neck and bit his lower lip.

"So late at night?" His Korean was perfect compared to his two.

"Yes."

"Because there is no food here," the boy continued.

"About that," Jisung smiled again, "we do not know the way back."

"Problem, what shall I say," Seungmin raised his eyebrows, he was meaner than they thought.

"Jisung, maybe we should go look for the tents?" Asked Felix returning to English.

"I don't want to be eaten thank you very much," Jisung told him and then turned to the boy reading, "and may I ask who are you?" He didn't change the language.

"Kim Seungmin, and I'm pretty sure we don't study in the same class," the boy decided to stand and hold the book in one hand and with the flashlight lighting on the boys in front of him, he was taller than them, "and if you don't want to get eaten don't eat in that way your meat will be less good. "

On Jisung an expression of horror.

"what did he say?" Felix whispered.

Seungmin repeated his words in English, he had an American accent.

"I like you," Felix giggled and Jisung gave him an elbow to the ribs which made him clump.

"So, you're in the second class?" Ask Jisung to use English.

"Yes."

"So, you know the way back?"

"Maybe, what am I getting in return?"

"Why does everything have to be in return? What about new friends in return, huh?"

"I'll think about it."

"What about food in return?" Felix, Jisung's eyes lightened as he asked, "Do you have any food?"

"I have some snacks but I don't want to eat them alone."

"Don't you have friends to eat with?"

"Sensitive point."

"Oh, sorry. You can bring them," Seungmin suggested.

"But how do you get back?" Felix asked.

"come after me," he raised the flashlight higher and the two followed him back to the tent area, they sent Felix quietly to take out the snacks and he went out with them in his hands, they went back to the tree and settled there on the ground.

Seungmin found himself laughing at the two's jokes, they found they had more in common than they thought. They stayed there for a while until all the snacks did and saw one of the teachers doing a field tour which really scared them.

"Do you think they'll be angry at us?" Jisung whispered.

"I don't think they'll care," Seungmin said.

"Why?"

"One, none of us have friends in our classes. Two, they've never seen us talk to anyone. and three, it will only make them say, 'They're finally communicating'," Seungmin explained.

The two looked at each other and then nodded understandingly and smiled to themselves. Felix put the last piece of Doritos in his mouth which caused a crunch in his mouth.

"Is there someone in there?" One of the teachers turned and started walking towards them, she found the trio thanks to Seungmin's flashlight, they were caught, Jisung was shaking, Felix just smiled and waved while Seungmin just stared at the teacher who had arrived.

"Oh, it's you, clean after you finish and go to sleep," she said and then walked away, after a few moments turned to them and said, "I'm proud of you."

"I told you," Seungmin said.

"You're really smart Seungmin-ah," Felix said, raising his thumb.

"And you are not so much, when were you born? what date."

"September," Jisung replied.

"Me too, exact date."

"Oooh I'm also in September, the fifteenth," Felix said, pointing to himself.

"Ah, I was born a day before you," Jisung said.

"a week after Felix," Seungmin said.

"Ooooooooo, is that a sign of friendship?" Felix asked.

"As long as you answer me what hair color you would like to dye if you could," Jisung said.

"white."

"Wow, wow, I thought of blue, but no oxidation. And you Seungminnie?"

"Maybe a lighter shade, or red."

"Cool."

After a few more short conversations the boys decided to go back to bed, they had a trip the next day.

**

After saying good morning to each other and sitting down to eat together they split up into their classrooms for the hike, Jisung didn't survive the route, he sprained his leg so he had to go back compared to Felix and Seungmin who found themselves talking at one of the breaks stops.

Their friendship only grew later, with talking in the morning or at lunch on the roof of the school building, helping Felix learn Korean, getting to know Seungmin's friend who was in a different school and he became a part of them.

In high school, they moved to the same class, so they were already inseparable, and then the interventions and nonsense began, finding them as a strange but very noisy group, the twins made it sound like they were with forty other people around them.

There was no such thing as privacy. One of the hard things was getting out of the closet but they didn't find it strange at all, after all, everyone is heading in the same direction. It was a bit awkward with Felix and Jisung going out, even though nothing changed.

They started the university with Jeongain and Seungmin later joined.

And this is where we are now after all.

**

"So, you liked my story?" asked Jisung as his head rested on Minho's shoulder in his apartment, they ate popcorn plus cheddar and caramel, Minho giggled, "I never thought you started being friends like that."

"what were you thinking?"

"I don't know, that you connected directly when you came to study that year, you all seem so open."

"It's something I only learned later, to be honest. I always had a hard time opening up to people because I'm not good with them," the younger explained, "I always felt like I would ruin something with my big mouth. I'm glad I wasn't alone then and found people who were similar to me in some ways."

"And I'm proud of you for that."

"So how did you meet Chan, Changbin, and Hyunjin, Hyung?"

"We also went to the same school, Chan and Changbin were in the music club together, Hyunjin and I danced together, my parents and Chan's friends, so it worked out somehow."

"Ah."

"But I'll tell you the full story some other time."

"Okay." 

* * *

Another thing they used to do as students in middle school until the first year of high school was playing dungeons and dragons, or rather once a year, they haven't returned to play since.

And for some reason, Seungmin was always a mage and Felix would call him a witch so he tossed their board once.

Jisung died on the second roll of the dice.

Jeongin was the storyteller and it would have ended really badly with putting a flying unicorn out of the middle of nowhere.

Seungmin would complain about Jisung's feeble effort.

And never give Felix coffee at one in the morning. No matter that he needs to stay awake for the whole weekend.

**

"No."

"One ..."

"I said no."

"but-"

"I'm not opening another maze right now."

"Noooooo .... this game is already boring."

"But if I'll open another maze Jisung will die for the fifth time."

"And Seungmin will cure him as always."

"But if he won't throw the dice right Jisung is lost."

"Come on Innie."

"agh, but you owe me a dragon."

"So, I'll be out of the game before you will even have the time to say throw the dice? No thanks."

"Okay, so, the maze was built while the characters tried to open the door, and then when it opened around them, they felt the door disappear and the big maze in front of them, full of obstacles. Now you have to decide if you want splitting or stay together," said Jeongin giving them the option.

Seungmin said they would stay together to try and keep Jisung alive.

After encountering three obstacles that Jeongin tried to invent in his head, it turned out that Seungmin had lost half of his power because Jisung threw too small of a number in the cube as always, and luckily Felix managed to save the two.

Jeongin's phone rang in the middle of thinking about the next hurdle.

"We said no phones," Jisung said.

"But what if it's important?"

"What could be more important than a sorcerer and two elves with feeble attempts to live?" Felix asked.

"My Mom?"

" bad excuse. And your mother knows that if that comes, you're fine."

"And what if it's Yedam?"

"Who is Yedam?" Jisung asked.

"His boyfriend."

"He's not my friend."

"Yeah right."

Jeongin pouter at Seungmin who returned to the cube in his hand.

"Keep going," Felix exclaimed and the youngest sighed, he kept telling the story about the maze.

"Shut the phone," Jisung complained about the vibrating phone at this point.

"Okay, okay," the boy got up and walked over to the device, he didn't even look at the contact name before he turned it off then sat back down.

Felix arranged his scarf like a bitchy elf and they returned to the plot.

**

"Do you think we should call them? Maybe they were kidnapped?"

"Why would anyone kidnap them? they'll leave them outside your apartment with a return note," Minho rolled his eyes at the worried Hyunjin.

"But they didn’t message or call since the beginning of the weekend."

"me too. but do I look to you in Crisis?"

"on the inside."

Minho shook his head and went back to his textbook until Chan entered the room in a panic.

"It seems that Felix was abducted," he said, his phone close to his ear.

"Like I told Hyunjin, they'll bring them back with a return note, now sit quietly."

"I'm older than you."

"Do you think I care? I'm trying to study here."

"How come you're not panicking."

"on the inside," said the Hyunjin, and received a pillow to the face from Minho, "wait how are you so sure he was abducted?"

"My cousin, Yadam, is Jeongin's boyfriend and he said he hadn't heard from him all weekend," Chan replied when a faint shout of 'he is not my boyfriend' was heard from the phone.

Soonie sat down on Minho's lap as he looked at Chan, "give him to me, I'll calm him down."

"don’t you dare make him cry!" Chan warned him and handed him the phone.

"Who do you think I am?"

"Mr. Wicked," Hyunjin replied.

Minho looked glared at him one more time before saying, "This tissue paper will soon be in your mouth if you don’t shut up, Hwang."

Hyunjin fell silent.

"Hey, Yedam? I'm sure Jeongin's fine, he's hanging out with his friends who tend to do silly things together like dress sexy and make you feel uncomfortable but it's okay. No one will abduct them because they are too noisy to keep and will be returned within a few with a return or exchange note."

But on the inside Minho kept thinking about the group, he hadn't thought about it before, how far they would go this weekend. Then calmed down when he remembered that Seungmin is with them, and then got stressed again because Seungmin has the ability to murder them, and then he calmed down the third time when he remembered that the boy is also very patient with them.

"Okay," the boy's voice said from the other end of the line. "So, take a deep breath and go play with your Legos okay?"

"I'm not a baby."

"Whatever you say," Minho returned the device to the older.

"Are you okay now Yadam-e?" Chan asked, "Okay then I'll hang up."

"When I find out that any of them have been harmed, it's on you," he pointed to the black-haired.

"Nothing will happen because Jisung knows he will meet my parents soon," Minho said, reading a half-sentence.

"Have you just reached the stage of 'parents meeting?'," Hyunjin asked.

"It has been a year since we started dating, so yeah," Minho smiled at him and raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, time flies," Chan sat down between the two as Soonie moved into his lap causing Minho to jump do to her nails on his skin.

**

"I'm still breathing, I'm alive," Jisung got up from his chair with his hands in the air as they finished the torturous game and felt like it was the longest weekend in their life.

"did you just quote Sia?"

"I can't feel my legs," Felix said not letting Jisung from answering Seungmin, and then drank from his can of cola.

"Haven't you gone to the bathroom seven times?" Seungmin asked, setting the table while Jeongin laid on Jisung's bed sighing in "Free ..."

"I say let's go eat something real," Jisung raised his hand, "and if someone saying pizza he will not be allowed to enter my apartment for next month."

"Who would say pizza after a weekend like this anyway?" Seungmin asked.

Felix stayed silent.

"Now food," the boys left the apartment and went down to the nearest restaurant to order ramen properly, they ate quietly delighted at the taste of the ramen and sun light, after being locked in Jisung's apartment in the dark to create a magical and dark atmosphere. Which didn't work because Jeongin started singing 'Baby Shark' when he was bored.

**

"Okay just tell me what to order," Hyunjin spoke to Changbin on the phone as he stepped into the restaurant, he went to the counter to order takeout since he lost in rock, paper, scissors, even against Changbin who always lost, but Changbin would lose when they'll need to clean later.

He looked at the dishes, "You owe me for it," he said on the phone and made the quick order. The tall boy stood with his back to the counter to wait for the order while playing with his phone.

When he heard a loud shout of "What?" He looked up to see who's the one with the familiar voice.

"Felix, we're in a public place," Seungmin said to of course the shouting Lee Felix.

Hyunjin decided to surprise the younger by approaching the group table and putting his hands on his shoulders saying loudly above them, "You don't know how worried we were."

The group raised their heads in panic and Jisung almost fell off his chair.

"We thought you were abducted, no calls, messages, not even tweeter notifications," he continued.

"why would anyone want to kidnap us? they'll bring us back with a return note," Jisung laughed.

"You and Minho share the same brain cells," he clicked his tongue, "and Jeongin, Yedam was really stressed just so you know."

"I told you so."

"But he calmed down after talking to Minho so he's fine now."

"We told you," Seungmin said, folding his arms and then stood up to hug Hyunjin.

"Sorry we didn't call, it's just a part of the rules," he said.

"Well, so next time?" Hyunjin asked before being called to take the order.

"No."

"cruel, I have a weak heart, Seungminnie," Hyunjin was on his way to go.

"Hey Hyung?" Felix stopped him, "Are you going to have ramen with everyone?"

"Yes, they sent me to order, why?"

"Can we surprise them with the meal?" Felix asked.

"are you the desert?" Seungmin asked.

"Maybe."

Jisung snorted.

"No problem, as long as you're done eating."

"We'll take it as takeout and continue with you," Seungmin said.

"Then I'll wait for you outside," Hyunjin kissed his cheek causing everyone else to make a face of disgust and laughter.

**

They all spent the end of the day together in the elder's big apartment, watching a movie and enjoying an October full of past experiences.

Of course, after Minho felt his heart almost coming out of his body from the sight of Jisung who was alive and breathing in front of him, but didn’t show it, everyone knew he had the weakest heart of all.

"Are you ready to meet my parents?" Minho whispered to Jisung who was curled up next to him with the bowl in his hands.

"Maybe."

'We'll live and see, maybe they'll love me' he said to himself putting the noodles in his mouth.


End file.
